The present invention relates to an arrow rest for securement to a side wall of a window of an archery bow. More particularly, the invention is directed to an arrow rest assembly which is fastened to the bow window side wall in a manner such that the arrow rest may be slidably positionable against or spaced from the side wall, and is also rotatable in a vertical plane to assume a selectable angle or pitch, in which attitude the assembly may then be firmly and simply locked.
Arrow rests of the prior art have taken both simple as well as relatively complex forms. The structural materials adopted have also varied greatly. The art is replete with diverse designs of combination arrow rests and side designs of combination arrow rests and side supports. Relatively simple yet highly effective structures are described in C. Saunders U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,699 and in C. Saunders U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,007. The entire disclosure of these patents is hereby specifically incorporated herein by reference, to the extent not inconsistent herewith.
Many of the combination arrow rests and side support arrow rests of the prior art lack versatility or practical repositioning capability for accommodating the particular archer, or for adapting the arrow rest to the unique characteristics of a specific fletched arrow shaft. Many rely on fixed settings which can be varied or modified only with considerable inconvenience or difficulty. Few lend themselves to simple adjustments in lateral positioning and/or annular orientation. For the most part it becomes almost only fortuitous if a given arrow rest proves more than merely acceptable to a particular user. Adjustments to improve the operation or to adapt the arrow rest to individual archer's requirements have usually been difficult or even impossible. As a result, archers have often felt constrained to "settle for" or use arrow rests which do not ensure to them optimum results.
It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide a combination arrow rest and side support assembly which may be readily and simply mounted in selectable spacing from the side of the window wall and which may also be rotated to assume a preferred angular mode. Additionally the arrow rest of the present invention is characterized in that the arrow rest and arrow shaft guide are responsive to forces impressed thereagainst by the arrow shaft on its release from the bow to swing toward the window wall to minimize interference with the arrow feathers or flutings.